Educating Alicia Cavanaugh
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: AU story I guess though we don't know what happened at Georgetown I don't think it is this... Still it is fun to write and I hope you will enjoy my exploration of a younger but not any less steamy AW. rented m for a reason and the reason swill only grow with next chapters.


_Okay don't ask where this came from__,__ you wouldn't want to know the answer anyway!_

_Thank you to Sab and Steffi for betaing;-)_

_I guess we can safely say it is AU. for a reason... It is posted today because my amazing AW girls needed to be cheered up form the spoiler... So for you my girls hope this make you giddy and happy... My AWsupport group I love you girls._

_Don't own the good wife._

* * *

**Educating Alicia Cavanaugh**

She was bored. That had to be the only way to explain how she was feeling in that moment. Who in their right mind thought stuffing a few hundred first year law students into an overheated room for a two hour long piano recital could be a good idea? First of all the room was lacking oxygen, second it was so warm that even the room itself made her feel sleepy. And looking around, she wasn't by far the only one feeling that way.

There were several of her following classmates already nodding off, and she wondered again who thought it was a good idea to make an obligated arrangement like this on a Friday night after they have had lectures all day. Added to that they had to dress up nicely, she felt more than a little sorry for the guys who must be sweating bullets by now, having to wear suits in this room; at least she as a girl had been allowed to wear a dress. There were other times where she felt jealous of men's party clothes, like when it was freezing and women still had to wear dresses to look proper and they were allowed those heavy suits, but right now she was very glad she was a girl. She had settled on putting a floor long thin light purple dress with no back and tied in such a way that, though it was held up, it had a deep cleavage; the last part might not be the smartest after all, as small pearls of sweat seemed to run down her throat and into her cleavage. She heard Will groan lightly while hiding it behind his hand, and glanced over at him as he adjusted himself in his seat. He seemed to be just as bored as her; not that she could blame him. The first twenty minutes for her had been a struggle of trying to stay awake and not just lean herself against his shoulder, close her eyes and let the soft music lull her to sleep. But she didn't; she fought to stay awake, though the other option had seemed far more tempting, catching up on two hours of missing sleep from the last couple of nights. Nights where they had studied until late.

The pianist paused and then started another number, and she glanced at the folder. There were many more to come, and she was sure most of them sounded like lullabies. Nothing good could come from this. Sure the music was amazing and beautiful, but two hours of this was way too long, especially in this heat. She adjusted the strap of her dress that seemed to have slid down and heard Will move beside her again. She glanced over, wondering why he hadn't taken his jacket off. He had to be warm, and he was usually not one to keep to the higher principles like following rules for example dresscodes. Which was truthfully one of the things she liked the most about him. She enjoyed how relaxed he was, how he was so comfortable with himself. She admired that about him a lot, that he never cared much what others said about him, that he was self-confident and showed it, he didn't take into account rumors about him. She liked a lot less that most of those rumors were the truth, especially those involving whatever girl he slept with that day or week. Or those about who he would sleep with next. Like Rose, sitting on his other side, more focused on ogling him than listening to the music. Alicia hated the way Rose touched his arm, softly drawing his attention over to her, so she could bat her eyelashes at him. Well, she didn't stand much chance, he had already slept with her a few weeks ago. And Alicia knew he had rules, one of those being it had to be really special for him to go back to a one night stand or week girlfriend for more. And what he had told her about Rose made her seem more like she was a stalkerish annoying person than one he wanted for a round two. She wanted to roll her eyes when she saw Rose try another time, but when Will didn't even glance her way that time, she turned her attention to the guy on her other side. Typically her to place herself between two good-looking guys, well man-whores Alicia guessed was the word, and when one failed she tried the other. Yeah, that was Rose's style and also a reason she knew Will didn't particular want to go back for another round. She knew he had standards, and Rose didn't live up to them. Plus he had admitted to her in private that most of those he returned to were strong headed brunettes, so Rose's platinum blond curls didn't work for her. His admission had been one of those moments Alicia loved the most, but at the same time one of those that made her heart skip a small beat, as she played with one of her brown curls, wondering if there had been a hidden meaning behind his words, a deeper one directed at her.

Nevertheless his lack of interest in Rose tonight made her a little more happy; it gave her hope he wouldn't blow her off later at the dining reception buffet for some skirt he could get into his bed that night. Not that it happened often, but it had happened, after all it wasn't the easiest thing being wing-woman and best friends with the most attractive guy of college, one that for sure enjoyed his women and one night stands.

She noticed he adjusted himself in his seat once more and glanced over again, this time catching him looking at her, or rather? She stiffened up a little: _Was he looking at her cleavage?_ She glanced down checking that her dress was sitting the way it should, before looking over at him again. Noticing how he adjusted his pants. She shook her head, it was probably the lack of oxygen that had her imagining things.

She focused back on the pianist again, not that she found it much more exciting now than earlier. Her gaze focused on the way he moved his fingers over the keys. That was impressive for sure. She kept staring at them and for a moment she imagined how it would feel to have Will's long slender fingers slide over her body like the pianist's on the piano. Other girls seemed to adore it, other girls seemed to want more of it than just a one night stand. Other girls whispered in the hallways about how good it had felt, how amazing he was with his fingers, or other body parts. Alicia normally rolled her eyes at those silly whispers, but they still left her curious, and wondering about how good he really was. Would he be playing her body the way the piano guy handled the white and black keys?

She sighed softly, and glanced over as she heard him moving again, wondering slightly why he couldn't sit still or take his jacket off or something if he was bothered by the warmth. She looked at his face; it was slightly sweaty and he looked kind of flushed, probably from the heat.

She smiled at him softly and got a strained one in return, one that had her confused. This wasn't the Will she knew most of the time. The guy that she studied with, that teased her, tickled her, gave her bear hugs, and carried her to bed when she managed to fall asleep in the middle of her notes and books, covering her up and teasing her about it the next morning. No, she wasn't completely sure of what to make of this Will. A quick thought that maybe he was ill and feeling unwell ran through her. Without thinking she reached over to touch his forehead, hoping she wouldn't find that he had a fever. Will caught her wrist before her palm touched his forehead and he looked at her with a confusing intensity, as he pulled it away and placed it down in her lap, while adjusting himself again. Alicia sighed and felt a little hurt, while she wondered what could possibly be wrong with him. She tried to ignore her worry and focus elsewhere but couldn't help but glance back at him. He seemed to be pinching his thigh. She felt even more confused now. _Why was he acting this way?_ She was about to look back at the boring pianist when she noticed him adjusting his pants a little. Her eyes scrutinized him in confusion. And she kept glancing over at him, noticing how his hand rested in his lap a little too long and he seemed to be unable to make his pants sit right.

Her eyes widened at a sudden realization and she glanced up to his face again, he looked like he was in some kind of pain, but that couldn't be. At least not for _that _reason. Will couldn't be turned on right now? And if he was, what had gotten to him? _Rose__._ The thought jolted through her and made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. She turned her gaze away, feeling a bit nauseous at the thought that she was sitting beside him while he tried to hide his erection he had gotten for Rose.

She was more than a little relieved when the pianist finished the number and they were allowed a five minutes' break. She quickly got up from her seat, excused herself and hurried down and out of the room, to find the bathroom.

She stared at her image in the mirror, sighing. Of course Will would be turned on by someone like Rose; in her low cut red dress her breasts were almost spilling out in his face. Of course that would get to him, especially when she started touching his arm, letting him know he had a chance there. She stared into the mirror and with her hands tried to smooth down all the big curls. She wished she had put it up. They were too many to be sexy, women were supposed to have slick elegant hair styles, not like her a mess of curls. She sighed, _what was she thinking? Was she really trying to make herself look attractive for Will? _She shuddered a little at the thought. She wasn't interested in him like that! She wasn't interested in anyone like that. Thinking about how his touches would be only came from all the talk she heard about it. She couldn't be interested in him in such a way... she just couldn't.

She put some water on her face to cool herself down a little and finally left the bathroom. Apparently the break was over, so she hurried back in and up to her seat again, not feeling much better, at least not until she sat back down and Will reached over and touched her arm softly.

"Are you alright Licia?" He whispered softly as he leaned in, making her shudder a little because of his sudden closeness, so close she could suddenly feel his body heat and his warm breath against her face. If she turned her face to the side she wouldn't have to move much to kiss him. She shuddered more; she wasn't supposed to think about kissing him. This was Will for God's sake! Her best friend and study partner, she could never start something with him. After all he would never want her, at least not that way, and he wasn't reliable. Not as a partner. As a friend he was, but everyone on campus knew he didn't do relationships. And she was pretty sure if she were to be with anyone it had to be a relationship. She couldn't do something as intimate as sex unless it was in a relationship. She forced all thoughts about it from her mind and turned so she could give Will a small nod. He didn't look like he really believed her, but he sighed and adjusted himself again, giving her a small smile in return, making her heart skip a beat.

The pianist came back in and started back up, making her roll her eyes. The second half promised to be just as sleep alluring as the first. She had only listened for five minutes when she stole a glance over at Will. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed he was in the same position as earlier. Clearly he hadn't gotten his problem under control in the break. She stiffened slightly, just as uncomfortable with it as earlier. Especially when out of the corner of her eyes she could see he kept adjusting his pants, trying to ease the discomfort he had to be feeling. His hand moved to his thigh and it seemed like he was trying to pinch it again, maybe he hoped it would help him get rid of his problem, she wasn't sure. She felt her stomach clench as she wondered about what he could do to ease his problem, even more as she glanced at his crotch. She gulped softly, he looked like he was rather big. At least from the obvious bulge in his pants it didn't look small.

She shuddered again. _What was wrong with her tonight?_ She wondered. She had never been one to think like this or feel like this. This was how her mother was, this were the kind of thoughts she despised her mother for having. It was what had made her parents' divorce and destroyed her and Owen's childhood. And yet it didn't feel wrong at all thinking about Will in this way. Actually it thrilled her and made her wish it was her he was having such a reaction to, a thought that made her blush.

She felt flushed again and was pretty sure people could see it on her. She clenched her hands and wondered what to do? She was pretty sure it was the lack of oxygen and her sudden burst of arousal for her study-partner that had her do the bold move she settled on, because there was no way Alicia Cavanaugh in her right mind would ever do something like that.

She leaned in closer to him and noticed his quick glance at her cleavage. This time she wasn't in doubt; he had looked down there.

"Do you need help?" she whispered softly, their faces way too close, some of the closest they had ever been. She noticed how his pupils were dilating and his tongue slipped out and ran along his lips, before he softly whispered her name.

"Leesh..." His voice was strained and hoarse, and it seemed more like a groan than anything else.

She felt even more flushed now, but for once she wasn't feeling like backing down. She placed a hand on his thigh and stroke it slowly, the tips of her fingers brushing close to the bulge, as she worked the tight hard muscle with her palm. She kept eye-contact with him and she smirked as she realized she really was getting to him.

Her fingers brushed closer to where he needed attention and her stomach clenched nervously over if she was doing this right, if she really could be this seductive - they were after all in public - and it was fair to say she had never before acted this way.

"Slip off your jacket," she whispered softly, realizing they could use it to hide what was going on. It wasn't dark enough in the room and there was a risk of someone noticing. And she wasn't about to have this circulating in the hallways come Monday morning. Will gulped and did as she had asked, draping the heavy warm material over his lap and shielding her hand.

"Leesh you don't… need to... you shouldn't," he whispered softly but bit into his hand right after to hide a moan as she brushed her fingers over him, and were now unbuckling him and opening his pants, slipping her slender hand inside and into his boxers. She brushed the tips of her fingers across his erection, feeling the soft skin against her palm for the first time. She couldn't say she had done this a lot, rather the opposite actually, so she hoped he wouldn't find her terrible. She checked his facial expression and it didn't seem to be the case, at least not so far. She curled her hand around him, and started to stroke him slowly. Her thumb brushed across the sensitive head, making him buckle his hips.

His erection felt so strong, hard and warm in her hand. With her other hand she had managed to get her purse open and a paper tissue out, one they would surely end up needing. She slowly moved her hand up and down over him, putting a bit more pressure into her strokes. His erection was throbbing with need, and she felt a strange excitement over the fact that she was the one with such power over him, the one helping him out for once, controlling this. Especially when she knew from the hallway talk that Will Gardner wasn't one to surrender his sexual power in bed, he liked to be the one running the show. He was known as a generous lover but he was also known for not giving up power; he liked be on top, as the girls said. Which made her even more excited as there was no doubt she was the one running the show here. She quickly glanced at his face. She was enjoying this; a lot actually. Teasing and torturing him like this, the both of them knowing they had to keep their best poker faces on. Still she loved the feel of his hard, throbbing erection, growing and straining more and more under the movements of her hand and fingers, pre-cum already leaking from the tip. She had never imagined she would enjoy this as much as she did, especially not with him. But looking into his eyes she knew she had probably wanted it longer than she thought. That was why she hated all the other girls, that was why she listened in on all their talk, that was why she loved when he sometimes chose studying with her over dates. She wanted Will Gardner, she wanted him to do to her those things he did to others. She wanted to feel what it would mean sleeping with him. But more so she realized she was crazy about him, and she loved that she had the power over him right now. She wanted it to be like that, she wanted to be at the receiving end of his kisses. She wanted to give herself to him.

She gently curled her fingers so she could let her nails run along him, making him let out a soft hiss, hiding it behind his hand. She paused to let him regain control while she pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to him handed him so he could place it in his lap for later use. Their eyes locked and his were pleading with her now to not stop her soft torture.

She started to move her palm over him once more. She was rewarded with a slight jerk of his hips as she once again let her nails run down him once more. She paid special attention to the rim around his head, adding a twisting motion to the shaft stroke, with an especially strong twist each time she crossed the rim of his head. That move was almost more than he could stand, and she felt him shudder and his hips jerking.

She let go for a moment and pulled her hand off him only to take the tissue and wrapping it around her hand as she started to stroke him again, this time with more pressure and every intention of making him come. She repeated the twisting motion and felt him jerk and twist again. She repeated it a few times, until she felt him make an even stronger jerk and let out a low moan. She felt his warm release through the tissue. She moved her fingers over him slowly cleaning him up and milking him off the last.

She finished cleaning him up with the tissue and folded it up as good as she could, hoping to avoid any of his release getting on his pants, as that would be pretty awkward for the both of them. She felt his hand close over hers taking the tissue from her, and she zipped him up and closed the little button again before she pulled her hand off him, smiling to herself, their eyes locked. He took her hand in his and held it through the rest of the concert. His fingers caressing her and tickling her palm.

The moment the pianist finished they had applauded him enough and given him his call backs. People started to get up to leave the room and she felt Will tug at her hand. Their hands clasped tightly, as he started to drag her through the room and through the hallways. She had to almost run, that was how fast he was walking. He looked around and she wondered what he was checking for, until he opened a door, dragging her inside. The room was some dark class room auditorium and they had hardly stepped inside before he slammed the door shut and pressed her up against it, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss.

She was pretty sure no one had ever kissed her like that before, with that much fervor and passion, caressing her tongue with his. Tracing every corner of her mouth before sucking on her tongue and making her moan in passion. He was kissing her like a starving man. His hands held her hips as he pressed his own against her, making her moan. She felt a strong pull in her lower abdomen and she spread her legs a little to keep her balance better. Will pushed his knee between them immediately. She tried to keep up with him and kissed him back with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him. That was until she felt him push her dress up and suddenly run his hand over her thigh. She gasped against his mouth. And he pushed his knee against the apex of her thighs where she did need it the most but this was too much. Too fast, she couldn't have sex with him, not here, not like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this, was it? He noticed how she had grown stiff and unresponsive, at least she guessed he did as he pulled back and off her.  
"Alicia... Leshee..." He whispered against her face. She stared at him, shock painted on her face. And then she pushed him back as she stumbled a little to regain her balance.

"Leshee... I am sorry... I shouldn't..." She heard him mumble behind her as she quickly pulled the door open again and ran down the hallway. She was shocked and confused over what had just happened. She just knew she needed to get some air. She had almost just slept with him. She had almost slept with Will and if her body's reactions were any indication, she wanted to do it and she still did. But what was she thinking, it was Will! And sleeping with him? That wasn't an option was it? She couldn't sleep with him now, she couldn't have it like that. She couldn't have sex in a classroom like that with him. She managed to get outside the cold air that felt amazing against her warm skin. She took a couple of deep breaths as she started to make her way across the yard, not completely sure where she was going yet, just knowing she needed to get away before he caught up with her so she had time to think.

She walked along the streets for hours, her feet hurting, and she was pretty sure they were covered in blisters by now. She had tried to figure out all the thoughts inside her mind, what she was supposed to do and what she wanted to do. She somehow still ended up at his door, considering whatever to knock or not. But somehow she hadn't even raised her fist before he pulled the door open. He almost stumbled at the sight of her there, and for a few seconds all they could do was look at each other.

"Alicia..." He breathed out softly and she nodded.

"I was about to go and see if you had returned to your room... I..." He took a step aside, like he realized she was still standing in his hallway, and let her enter his place.

"I am sorry what happened... I shouldn't have... you deserve more... I don't know what came over me.." He mumbled as he closed the door.

"Stop..." She told him slowly but with a convinced voice, while considering how she should say the next part.

"I..." He started to say.

"I want you to teach me..." She finally settled on, making him look completely confused and unsure.

"Teach you? Alicia, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked hesitatingly.

"I want you to teach me about sex. I have never..." She broke off, not exactly sure how to tell she was a virgin and he seemed to have added the last words himself from the shocked look on his face.

"You what? Alicia..." He started.

"I want you to teach me what sex is, Will. I don't know anyone I trust more than you... or who else I could possibly ask... I know you are not into relationships and I won't ask for one but I want to know what sex is, so I won't be a virgin or lacking knowledge when I finally meet one... I know it is crazy but I am serious, I want this. And I would much rather trust you with it than some stranger in a bar," she explained.

"You want me to take your virginity?" he asked, completely confused now.

"Yes... I want you to do that and to teach me about sex. So will you?" she asked while looking straight into his eyes. He had shock painted all over his face, what he had expected she could possibly have wanted to say, this was not it.

* * *

_So let me know your thoughts... this is umm different... i know... _


End file.
